A Bizarre Tribute
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: The well known history about the 100th Anniversary of Pushkin's death and its Statue... in a Hetalian way. Only one mention of Germany and use of surnames. I hope you like it.


_**This is my second fanfic in english, I hope you like it it is based on true facts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All the Characters from Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia and among others Belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz<strong>

**A Bizarre Tribute**

Working for Stalin is an uncertain future if you're a human, for a country like Russia its so tiring and a little bit disgusting... almost the first thirteen years. In 1937 it was the Centenary of Pushkin's death and everybody is preparing a tribute. One day of February, Ukraine wanted to be part of the celebration, so she has got a good idea:

"I think that an Statue of Pushing in Mykolaiv should be the best tribute of this centenary" she said raising her hand with determination while her body de that particular noise.

"In that case let's organize a contest about the best Pushkin Statue tribute" said Stalin with a smile and then he added "But what are you waiting for?, Return to work now!"

"Yes, boss" they answered and they left the room quickly

"...With the exception of Braginski"

"Chto?" Russia complained.

"You have some important documents to sign and all of them are urgent"

"Da" he sighed.

The contest day has come and all the USSR were present. Everybody wanted to know which Statue should be the most accurate for the Poet and writer Pushkin.

"Well, Russia... tell me everything about Alexander Pushkin."

"Horosho, Pushkin was..."

"Mr Stalin, Mr Russia, here they are" announced the Minister of culture.

"Let them pass one by one" the dictator ordered and soon every sculptor showed to the dictator and the Nations their art: "Good, during the inauguration I'll let you know who is the winner" Stalin announced to the participants. When all the sculptors had gone, Stalin and the rest had to decide which sculpture was the best:

"I think that one which Pushkin was a child heard his Nanny fairy tales" said Ukraine.

"Well" said Belarus "I choose that one: Pushkin after the duel... it has a mechanism so innovating"

"Arlovskaya, Cherchenko, thanks for your comments. Know it's turn of Braginski. He was going to tell us about Pushkin"

"Aleksandr Pushkin, da" Russia made emphasis "he was the only one who decided to write in my language, while everybody on the court spoke in french, since he was a child he loved reading, he was the best of his class" he added "Pushkin was censored many times but he still writing... unfortunately he was a human and as a human..."

"Please big brother, don't tell him about his gambling addiction" Belarus thought "or his obsession with easy..."

"Women... that's the cause of a man's death" Ukraine murmured. "If he didn't defend his wife maybe..."

"... But in a duel he died" Russia continued "That was the eleventh time he was confronted on a duel. The Tz..."

"Are you an admirer, right?" Stalin interrupted "Smart kid"...

It was so close, he was going to talk about how the Tzar and him tried to stop him. Stalin hated Tzarist times and if Russia talked in favor of Nicolas the first, Stalin would punish him.

"Well, and what about the sculpture?" Ukraine spoke.

"I don't know there are many: Pushkin writing, Pushkin inspired, Pushkin thinking... What's the message? There is anything revolutionary about those sketches and models, nothing soviet" Stalin argued.

"You're right tovarich" said his subordinates with fear and adulacy.

"And the point is..." said a bored Belarus.

"Tovarish" said the minister of culture "What about this sketch?"

"That's it!, that's what I'm talking about!" said Stalin.

"Can we see that?" Russia, Belarus and Ukraine asked.

"You will see during the inauguration"

And during the inauguration there was it, a sculpture of Stalin with citizen clothes sitting on a bench and reading a book which giant words were "A. Pushkin". Yes, he was reading a Pushkin book.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" said Russia watching that kind of tribute to his best friend... wondering if there is a miracle for destroying that thing. Well, finally it was Germany who did that favor in 1941 with TNT.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't hesitate giving a review or adding to fav. ;)<em>**


End file.
